The Gorean Home Stone Wikia
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about the world of Gor that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! The world of Gor The world of Gor as created by John Norman spans 33+ novels from the 1960's forward. One who speaks of Home Stones should stand, for matters of honor are here involved, and honor is respected in the barbaric codes of Gor TARNSMAN OF GOR, Pg. 27 Content from the poorly done movies, or the graphic novels may be included however this data will be noted separately. History of the Home Stone While I ate, and afterwards, my father spoke. 'Gor,' he said, 'is the name of this world. In all the languages of this planet, The word means Home Stone.' He paused, noting my lack of comprehension. 'Home Stone,' he repeated. 'Simply that.' 'In peasant villages on this world,' he continued, 'Each hut was originally built around a flat stone which was placed in the center of the circular dwelling. It was carved with the family sign and was called the Home Stone. It was, so to speak, a symbol of sovereignty, or territory, and each peasant, in his own hut, was a sovereign.' 'Later,' said my father, 'Home Stones were used for villages, and later still for cities. The Home Stone of a village was always placed in the market; in a city, on the top of the highest tower. The Home Stone came naturally, in time, to acquire a mystique, and something of the hot, sweet emotions as out native peoples of Earth feel towards their flags became invested in it.' My father had risen to his feet and had begun to pace the room, and his eyes seemed strangely alive. In time I would come to understand more of what he felt. Indeed, there is a saying on Gor, a saying whose origin is lost in the past of this strange planet, that one who speaks of Home Stones should stand, for matters of honor are here involved, and honor is respected in the barbaric codes of Gor. 'These stones,' said my father, 'are various, of different colors, shapes, and sizes, and many of them are intricately carved. Some of the largest cities have small, rather insignificant Home Stones but of incredible antiquity dating back to the time when the city was a village, or only a mounted pride of warriors with no settled abode.' Tarnsman of Gor About the Author John Lange was born in Chicago, Illinois to John Frederick Lange and Almyra D. Lange née Taylor. He began his academic career in the early 1950s, earning a Bachelor of Arts degree from the University of Nebraska in 1953, and his Master of Arts degree from the University of Southern California in 1957. Article Wizard Please use the |Article Wizard for creation of new pages. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse